


Overflow

by timahina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: Love was not always welcomed, wanted, or willing.





	Overflow

He stared at his hands,  _finally_. He was one. No longer was he struggling, his other halves searching for the other – his dragons no longer fighting and screeching, calling out for their comrades.

Zarc was reborn.

“I’m not letting you go any further!”

A feminine voice. Immediately, his heart soared upon seeing her face. He… Zarc had never seen her before in his life.

No, wait. If he thought about it… if he could back to his first life.

She was a pro-duelist in the same circuit as him. He remembered her dumb goggles, she was missing them this time around. What was her name?

 _Ruri…_  No, that wasn’t her name. Why did he think that? Why was that an option?

_Rin!_

No! Not Rin, why did his chest hurt?

“Tough luck, sweetheart,” The teasing pet name, he could see it stung her. She looked almost betrayed… why? He didn’t know her. She didn’t know him. Why did  _he_  ache?

 _Yuzu_.

“Don’t call me that!”

The hurt in her voice, why did it call out to him? Why did his feet begin to take small steps toward her, why did he… want to comfort her?

There was a need to reach out to her, to touch her, hold her, comfort her – no! Who  _was_ she? He couldn’t remember saying two words to her! He dueled her once out of the thousands of duels in his life! Why was he-

Glimpses of his other lives – of his other selves came to mind. They craved that girl with that face. In each life, she was there comforting them. Befriending them.  _Loving_  them.

And they in returned loved her. They loved her and cherished her and would die…

“… And you say  _I’m_  the evil one?” Zarc spoke at last, his hands balled up in tight fists. “You tricked me. You made me…!” No, it wasn’t him. It was Yuto and Yuya and whoever else was part of him – they were the ones with these pesky emotions and attachments.

Did she feel that too? Was that why she was hurt? The tears welling up in her eyes as she set the field – was her attachment as strong?

_I don’t know you!_

It was strange. He didn’t know her, at all. And he could tell by how her stance and her unwillingness to steady her position, she had no  _personal_ memories or feelings of him. Both however… they were being ruled and compelled by their other selves, by their other lives who cared and loved the other.

The urge to touch and comfort so strong, overwhelming –  _suffocating_ even. They hated it. They had to destroy the other.

“ _I_  haven’t done anything to you.”

Liar, she was a liar! She had done  _something_  – something to make him travel worlds and crave her safety and warmth and comfort and he didn’t even know her name! 

_No, not me! Them!_

“Who are you?”

He wanted to know her name, the name of the woman who was driving such reckless needs within him.

“The one who will destroy you.”

In his life, he had wrecked the world. Burned it to the ground. Killed a vast number of people and laughed as he had done so. And yet… hearing that from a stranger and seeing the tears finally drop down her face – why was he hurt?

Why did he care?

Could she feel the same?

_I love you, and I don’t know you._


End file.
